1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital video recording apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a digital video recording apparatus and method capable of automatically recording a program desired by the user.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the recent development of digital technologies, digitalization of analog broadcasts is being implemented in many countries of the world. In accordance with implementation of broadcasting in a digital mode, multi-channel broadcasting and high-quality broadcasting have been enabled. Meanwhile, digital broadcast receivers have been developed to a level of applied products which have diverse functions in addition to a simple broadcast receiving function.
For examples of such applied products, there are a WEB TV, a digital video recording apparatus, or the like which are currently under development in many countries of the world. Conceptually, the digital video recording apparatus includes a personal video recorder (PVR) and a digital video recorder (DVR). Such a digital video recording apparatus means an apparatus which is internally equipped with a storage units like a hard disk drive (HDD), and is configured to store a digital video stream being currently broadcasted, and to subsequently reproduce the stored broadcast stream.
Even when audio and video data, namely, broadcast data, is repeatedly recorded or reproduced in such a digital video recording apparatus, there is no damage to the audio and video quality of stored broadcast data because the digital video recording apparatus includes an HDD, and stores a digitalized broadcast stream in the HDD, contrary to traditional tapes for analog video cassette tape recorders (VCRs).
The user can view a desired program after immediate-recording or reserved-recording of the program using the above-mentioned conventional digital video recording apparatus. However, conventional recording methods, which are applied to the conventional digital video recording apparatus, are inconvenient in that the user must manually select a desired program to be recorded.
Thus, the digital video recording function of the conventional digital video recording apparatus has a problem in that recording and playback of a program are carried out, only based on a manual selection of the program by the user, without taking into consideration whether or not there is a program preferred by the user.